Remembering
by Let-The-Darkness-Take-Me
Summary: Set three years after the events of the series, Chiaki can't help but remember her first love. Songfic! ChiakixXxOroron Fluffy sadness lol.


**Ok so last week I read the entire series of The Demon Ororon. I got the entire collection in one book thing and had a blast reading that sucker. Anyway, during the last few pages all of a sudden the song My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion began in my head. I was like Holy Crap! That fits perfectly! I need to write a story! So I ran to my room grabbed a notebook and pencil and wrote this one shot. At the time I had no internet access and since have been too lazy to put it up. But now it's here! Yay!**

**WARNING: This is set after the series and contains spoilers. If you haven't read or finished the books yet but want to or are in the middle of them then I beg you not to read this and get angry at me. You have been warned.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Demon Ororon. If I did, it wouldn't have ended like it did.**

* * *

Chiaki opened her eyes as a few tears slid down her cheeks. It had been three years but when she closed her eyes it was like it had just happened yesterday. She turned her head and watched Miss Lucy as she cleaned the room and then turned her head a little more and watched Kuro playing with Gomi, with a sad smile on her face. The little boy had been devastated at his older brother's death. The worst part was that Shiro had died protecting her, not to mention her best friend Lika had been wounded as well.

Chiaki bit her lip as she looked back out the window of her new house. She had moved in a few months ago with Kuro and Miss Lucy. Lika was going to move in as well, as soon as she finished school. That had been the only thing her parents had asked of her. On occasion Othello would come to visit and check up on everyone. After Oscar's death he had taken the throne, out of what he felt was obligation. At least he was respected, even though he hated the job.

Chiaki laughed bitterly at the memory of one of his visits. She had asked him how he was doing and he proceeded to complain about his duties as the King of Hell. At that point Miss Lucy had smacked him over the head with her broom and scolded him for annoying Chiaki. She stood up with a sigh and went to the bathroom. She gazed sullenly at herself in the mirror, but couldn't help but shake her head in awe of how she'd changed.

Her body had filled out, giving her actual breasts and hips. Her face had matured into that of a beautiful young woman, and she'd grown her brown hair shoulder length.

"If he saw me now he wouldn't recognize me," she mumbled out loud to herself. She shook her head and glared at herself in the mirror. "But he can't see me. He's dead!" She yelled and ran to her room. She slammed the door closed and leaned back against it.

Chiaki closed her eyes and saw his beautiful face in her mind. His expression was free of hate, sadness, despair, and bloodlust. In her mind's eye his eyes were filled with love and he had a small smirk on his lips. Chiaki felt her lower lip quiver as tears ran out under her closed eyelids.

"**Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you. That is how I know you go on.**" She sang softly. She just wasn't able to keep it inside her anymore.

"**Far across the distance and spaces between us, you have come to show you go on. Near, far, wherever you are, I believe that the heart does go on. Once more, you open the door, and you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on.**" Chiaki pushed away from her door and climbed onto her bed. She crawled to the window right above the right side of her bed and looked up at the night sky filled with stars.

She reached her hand out and caressed the windowpane as though it would allow her to touch the stars. "**Love can touch us one time and last for a life time, and never let go 'til we're gone. Love was when I loved you, one true time I hold to. In my life we'll always go on. Near, far, wherever you are, I believe that the heart does go on. Once more you open the door, and you're here in my heart, and my heart will go on and on.**" Chiaki heard her door open and turned to see Othello, Miss Lucy, Lika, and Kuro standing in the door way.

She beckoned to them and they came rushing in. Othello climbed up behind her on her bed and pulled her back into his chest. Kuro jumped up into her lap and hugged her. Lika sat next to her on the bed and held her hand, while Miss Lucy stood next to the bed. Chiaki gave them a teary-eyed smile and looked back at the starry sky.

"**You're here, there's nothing I fear, and I know that my heart will go on. We'll stay forever this way. You are safe in my heart and my heart will go on and on.**" Chiaki smiled up at the sky.

"I love you Ororon. For always." Chiaki whispered and her friends hugged her.

_Faintly on the wind, so softly spoken that they didn't seem real at all, were the words, "_For Always,_" whispered by an ethereal voice. An ethereal voice that, from that day forward, watched over his little angel.

* * *

_**bursts into tears IT MAKES ME CRY!!!! Lol just kidding. Please review and tell me if you agree that the song matches the ending or if you think another one does or even if you think I'm stupid for giving it an ending song lol.**


End file.
